


Suck It and See

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Autofellatio, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a certain porn, Chris becomes obsessed with autofellatio. Mainly, if he can find someone who can do it and if he can watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://perverse-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[**perverse_bang**](http://perverse-bang.livejournal.com/). i started writing this, forever ago, like years ago, most likely off of something [](http://melooza.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://melooza.livejournal.com/)**melooza** said (because let's face it, she is responsible for 90% of the fic i write). then something happened and i never finished. writing for this challenge was the motivation i needed to get it done. this fic takes place during the shooting of STXI (2009) as an fyi
> 
> *UPDATE* this fic has been lovingly translated into Russian by Toushi. you can find it [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1090600)

It can’t be easy contorting your body to the point your head's in the right place for giving yourself, well, head. And Chris would know. Because after randomly clicking on porn links he manages to find a video where some guy is sucking himself off. He doesn’t, you know, purposely go looking for videos like that. Chris isn’t in the habit of looking at gay porn. Though is it really gay to suck your own dick? Which, whatever, isn’t really the point because there isn’t anything wrong with gay porn. He just doesn’t usually prefer that when he’s looking for a little alone time. It doesn’t normally do much for him. Though kudos to those that get off on it.

Anyway.

Once he sees the video, it remains impossible to unsee and ideas begin to take root. There is something so damn intriguing about watching the skinny fucker on Chris’s computer screen suck his own dick. Because he doesn’t have to wait for someone else to do it, or worry about reciprocating; it’s all about him.

Sometimes Chris just feels like being selfish, dammit. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that.

So he tries. Chris quickly learns there’s a lot wrong with trying to suck your own dick. Because as he tries to bend at the waist, he feels a cramp start in his gut. And trying to do it while lying down doesn’t work either. Because he twists his neck weird and all of a sudden there’s a vicious pain shooting down his spine that makes him want to crawl in a hole and die. Only he doubts he can even crawl until his body can unclench from whatever weird clenchy thing it is currently doing in opposition to his mouth servicing his own cock.

He learns a valuable lesson that day. That Chris Pine is not capable of autofellation. But now he’s determined to find someone who is.

\--

“Is this a serious question, Pine?” John fidgets with his cup of coffee uncomfortably as they stand around waiting to start filming for the day.

“Yes.”

He has no shame. Is it so weird to want to know if others are interested too? Or if they can accomplish what Chris cannot? Inquiring minds want to know. Chris is an inquiring mind.

“Shit, man, where did this even come from?”

“I don’t know. I saw something, got intrigued and maybe tried it?” It’s quite possibly far too early in the morning to be exposing this type of information. Oh well.

“Let me get this straight. You watched a porn where some guy sucked his own dick and then tried it?”

“Um.” This doesn’t come from Chris. But from Zoe, who chooses that exact moment to approach the two. “Did I just hear you say Chris tried to suck his own dick?”

“Fuck. Uh.” Chris goes bright red as he tries to think of some way to turn what Zoe heard into something less incriminating. He scratches at the side of his neck, brain scrambling. “What I meant was...”

Too late, because Zoe is already cackling far too loudly given the hour. “You’re priceless, Chris. Really, you are.” She grabs a croissant off the table and wanders off towards make up.

Chris turns to resume his conversation with Cho but finds the man snuck away at some point during Chris’ humiliation at the hands of Zoe. Well, fuck. Looks like he’ll have to ask someone else.

\--

“Question.”

Karl looks up from his newspaper, only to say, “answer,” and then drops his eyes back to read whatever interesting world events he’s pretending to care about that are featured in the print.

Which means he misses Chris rolling his eyes.

“If you could suck your own cock, would you?”

“Why do I need to? I have a wife for that.”

“And if you didn’t?

“What do you mean? What’s happened to Natalie that she can’t suck my dick anymore?”

“Uh,” Chris looks down at the cup of swill in his hand. He’d take Starbucks over this shit. “She tried drinking a too hot cup of coffee, burning her mouth irreparably, thus disabling her from ever being able to fellate you again.”

Karl has a pained look on his face when he finally tears his eyes away from the paper, like maybe he’s got gas. “Go away, Pine.”

“But you didn’t answer my question!”

“And I’m not going to.”

“But -”

Before Chris can really get going with his pleading/pouting routine - which is really quite good, just ask anyone he’s tried it on - Karl stands up and leaves, paper in hand.

“Fine. Whatever.” He calls after Karl. “Not like I thought you could anyway, you old man!”

Karl simply waves his hand as he turns a corner, out of sight.

\--

Anton’s eyes are wide as Chris tells his tale of discovering the art of self sucking.

“You don’t think it’s a little gay, though?” The kid is running a hand through those ridiculous curls of his. A nervous tell the entire cast and crew have picked up on. And Chris thinks _how cute_.

He pointedly does not let himself think about wondering the same thing. He’s a grown ass man who doesn’t have hang ups with such silly things such as sexual labels. Even if he has identified as a heterosexual male for most of his life...who maybe possibly fooled around with a few guys while at Berkeley.

Again though, not the point.

“Nah, man. I mean, you jerk yourself off, right?”

Anton manages a small jerk of his head, which Chris takes as a nod of confirmation.

“And that’s not gay, right?”

This time there’s a rather vehement head shaking.

“So what’s the difference? It’s all self service. Am I right?” He nudges the kid and uses his most lecherous smile, just to fuck with him.

On cue, Anton blushes and stammers, “true.”

“Well?”

“I guess I would. If I could. But I’m pretty sure it’s not possible. Unless you’ve got like, a huge donkey dick. Or get ribs removed like Marilyn Manson.”

“You know that’s just a myth, right?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“Huh. Well then. But yeah. Don’t think I’d be able to do it.”

Chris leaves Anton after that. But the thought of needing a huge donkey dick in order to be able to suck yourself off sticks with Chris. Obviously, having a big cock has nothing to do with it. Because if it did Chris would be able to fellate himself. Because he’s got a big cock. Just ask anyone who’s seen it.

No one’s around to see Chris not so subtly grab himself through his costume pants and give a little squeeze of assurance. Thank God for small mercies.

\--

Bruce approaches Chris before he even gets a chance to seek him out.

“No I can’t and don’t ask me how I know.”

“What?”

“Just saving you the trouble of asking, Chris.”

“How’d you know...”

“Please. Everyone knows. _JJ_ knows. I wouldn’t recommend asking him, by the way. No doubt the man’s delicate sensibilities can’t take hearing you talking about sucking yourself off.”

“Not me personally -”

“Right, not you. Just anyone with a dick you feel comfortable asking.”

“Pretty much.”

They’re both standing there, silent. Until Chris can’t take it anymore.

“When and how did you discover you can’t?”

“I said don’t ask me how. Let’s just leave it at that.”

\--

Chris and Mr. Bana - he’s still a little too intimidated to call him Eric, even in his own head - are getting made over; Bana in his Romulan face and Chris in his I-just-got-the-shit-kicked-out-of-me face. It’s quiet as the make up artists hover and apply then reapply some more. Chris is working up the nerve to just ask. Because he’s worked with the man for how long now? He should be able to ask something as simple as _would you ever put your dick in your mouth and lovingly suck it until you came down your own throat?_

Something like that anyway.

He coughs quietly and asks, even quieter, “Mr. Bana?”

There’s barely a response from the man, just a tilt of his head and a murmur of “hm?”

But it’s all Chris needs to chicken out. He looks straight ahead and lets the makeup artist resume putting on his I-just-got-the-shit-kicked-out-of-me face.

Fuck no, he can’t ask Bana.

\--

It’s late and he and Zach are trying to unwind by having a few drinks, even if they’ll only get barely four hours of sleep until having to start over the next day. Chris can’t help but think how nice it’s been befriending Zach, someone so different yet so alike as to complement and temper his sometimes douchey personality. Not that Zach doesn’t have his more douche like moments, that crazy fucking hipster. But he’s mostly just a calming force in Chris’s world right now. He likes it.

Chris feels so at ease with the man that he’s at a loss for why he has yet to question Zach about the whole self suck thing. He thinks, maybe, because it’s been awhile since he first saw the video. And after everyone else he happened to ask totally shot him down on the idea, well, Chris is feeling somewhat despondent over it. But he is still really curious. So that can’t be the only reason he’s not asked Zach yet.

He wonders if he just doesn’t want to alienate their budding friendship with such an awkward question. Because surely Zach will respond in kind, either disgust or morbid curiousity, but no definitive answer that Chris can use to aid in his search for someone who can give himself head.

“If you keep making that face, you’re gonna get wrinkles.”

“Huh?” When Chris looks up, Zach is staring at him.

“Right there.” Zach points at the spot between Chris’ eyebrows. “What are you thinking about so hard?”

He debates for all of maybe five seconds before blurting out, “if you could suck your own dick, would you?”

It’s silent for a really uncomfortable amount of time. For so long that Chris is standing up and making his way out the door with a mumbled, “gotta go,” before Zach clears his throat with an awkward cough and a, “Chris.”

Chris turns around slowly and is surprised to see a strange smile on Zach’s face.

“Have a goodnight.”

Which is not what Chris is expecting to hear. God, he knew he shouldn’t have asked Zach. What a dumbass move.

He’s in his car, almost home now, when his phone beeps at him. It’s a text from Zach. The words make Chris stop a little too abruptly at the stop sign right before his street.

**who says i can’t?**

\--

After that text, Chris cannot stop thinking about it; Zach bent over in half with his lips around his cock. Zach using one hand to tug on himself as his tongue laps at the head, catching each drop of precome that leaks out.

Fuck, Chris isn’t usually turned on by other guys, not even that much when he watched the video of the twink working himself over, but this... _this_. This idea of Zach servicing himself has left Chris so hot and bothered he just cannot leave it alone.

Every day after that Chris bugs Zach for details. And every day Zach demurs with a smile and a wink before walking away. It’s not fucking fair or right that Zach can let a bomb like that drop and then not extrapolate on the matter. Chris needs to fucking know more. Maybe even see. To prove to himself that Zach actually can.

“I won’t believe it until I see it,” Chris finally says.

“Oh?” Zach, the bastard, doesn’t even bother looking up from his script.

“Yeah. I bet you can’t even do it. You’re all talk and no walk. Or suck, in this case.”

At this, Zach finally looks up at Chris, one eyebrow popped up, alarmingly similar to Spock. “You wish.”

Damn him.

\--

It’s bugging him enough that Chris shows up unannounced at Zach’s doorstep finally. He should feel bad, considering it’s the first time they’ve been given the weekend off since forever, but he can’t help it. Zach is going to show him if it’s the last thing Chris does.

“Why hello there, Mr. Pine.” Zach is leaning against one side of the door wearing a blue tank top and tight, black yoga pants. They leave very little to the imagination.

“Am I interrupting something? Maybe some...yoga?”

“Very astute observation, Christopher. What do you want?” He leads Chris inside back to his living room; where couch and coffee table have been pushed back to make room for his yoga mat.

“Can’t a guy stop by a friend’s to say what’s up?”

“You are so transparent it’s not even funny.”

Zach stands on the mat and lifts his arms above his head as he glares at Chris. Chris is pretty sure that’s not very zen or whatever it is one is supposed to be achieving while yoga-ing. He glares back and plops down on the couch and tries to go for a casual, “what?” that just comes across far too guilty.

Now Zach is bending over, though facing Chris so there’s no possibility for discrete ass ogling. “If I show you, will you finally stop bugging me about it?”

Words fail him and Chris only manages to nod vigorously, leaning forward as Zach sits down, legs crossed into some weird pretzel like position, on his mat.

“Promise things won’t get weird?”

He mouths the word back, tongue moving sluggishly and throat all closed up because of the anticipation.

But when Zach unbends his stupid, long legs and moves to pull down his pants right then and there, Chris finds his voice. “You mean, just like that? Right here?”

“It’s easier this way.” Chris opens his mouth to ask another question but Zach just continues. “You’ll see why in a minute.”

Chris shuts his mouth, wide eyed, as Zach pulls his pants off. He gets his first glimpse at Zach’s dick, fat and lolling against his thigh already. As if it senses Chris’ gaze, it twitches, and Zach goes to take it in hand.

Zach gives his cock a quick pump. He must really be good at sucking his own dick, because Zach is already hard. It’s amazing. “So. I’m thinking you won’t find this position particularly attractive or dignified or whatever, but please hold off on any comments because it really is the easiest way to do this.”

Before Chris can respond, Zach is lying down on his yoga mat, curling his lower body up and over his torso so his ass is just _up_ and _out there_. He’s trying really hard not to stare too closely, but wasn’t that the point of coming here? To see exactly how someone in real life can give himself head?

All of Zach’s weight is on his shoulders and it looks pretty painful. Even with the mat for cushion, it’s not much.

“Maybe we should take this to your bed instead.”

Zach’s lower body hits the ground with a loud thunk and Chris winces because that sounded really fucking painful. “You okay, dude?”

“No.” His voice sounds pained, shit what was Zach thinking flopping down like that? Of course it would hurt, Zach should know better; what with being the self sucking expert here and everything. “You don’t just go around saying shit like that, Chris, what the fuck?”

What?

Zach gets to his feet easily, one long fluid movement Chris is attributing to yoga, and is still crazy hard. In fact, Chris doesn’t move immediately to follow Zach because he’s too busy watching the way Zach’s cock is bobbing around with every step. So falling down on the ground couldn’t have hurt that much, right?

“You coming or what?” Zach calls out as he disappears down the hallway.

“Is that an invitation?” Why Chris asks, he’s not sure, only he’s got an excitement boner now at finally seeing someone...okay, Zach do this after thinking about it for unhealthy long periods of time.

“I thought I told you not to say shit like that to me.”

Chris frowns but hurries after Zach. He walks into the room in time to see Zach, tank top now laying on the floor instead of in the hamper, positioning himself on the bed. It’s insane, watching Zach’s body contort itself like this; his abs clenched tight in order to hold himself in place. Chris’s eyes practically bug out of his head when Zach starts stroking himself down towards his open mouth, squeezing tighter as he gets closer to the head and just licking across the tip.

Chris walks closer to the bed, slowly, in case he scares Zach or something. He’s not sure how Zach will respond to their proximity. All Chris knows is he’s got to get a closer look because there is no way he is missing a fucking moment of this. “Does it hurt?”

“Does it look like it hurts?” Zach sounds like he’s rolling his eyes - Chris wouldn’t know because he’s too busy eyeing the fuck out of Zach’s cock - which is just typical. Of course Zach can’t drop the sass even with his own dick in his mouth.

But, right. No, it doesn’t look like it hurts at all. Zach’s lips are pursed in the craziest, weirdest, hottest kiss Chris has ever witnessed. By now he’s hovering directly over Zach’s bent body. Zach’s eyes are wide, pupils mere pinpricks. If it weren’t obvious how turned on Zach is by the way his cock keeps twitching against his tongue, the eyes would be a dead giveaway.

“Do you do this often?” You know, as if Zach’s just going on a casual stroll to the park with Noah. That kind of often.

Zach shakes his head as he licks his...head. Oh Christ. Chris is fighting hard not to reach down and rub himself through his jeans.

Chris has been staring at Zach’s cock for so long he’s feeling a little bad about it. Like, maybe he shouldn’t be objectifying the act so much. Yes, he’s wanted to see this but that doesn’t mean he should be so obvious about watching, right? Fuck, Chris is out of his mind. He’s so turned on he can’t even think straight. All he knows is watching Zach’s dick is making him want to do things Zach may not appreciate.

It’s really fucking difficult to tear his eyes away, but when he does, they land on Zach’s ass. It’s not much easier to look at than the cock. And by that, he means staring at Zach’s ass is making him want to do something crazy like take off his pants and jerk off until he comes all over Zach’s cheeks. Ass or face. Both? Chris eyes Zach’s ass again. Definitely his ass.

He’s never had a chance to properly appreciate Zach’s ass before this. Sure he’s noticed it, in an offhand look how cute that ass is I’d like to slap it kind of way. But this is different. Because it’s his ass displayed in all it’s glory. And he does mean glory because Zach’s muscles are clenched tight and beautiful and it’s pretty obvious Zach gets waxed because there’s like zero hair that Chris can see. He’s beginning to wonder if Zach gets the whole shebang done when he goes to his waxer and how much that can possibly hurt and if it’s worth it, as a gay man, to be completely hairless down there when...

Zach’s legs are spreading apart in an attempt to push his dick closer to his mouth and suddenly Chris can tell Zach definitely gets the whole shebang done because there’s not a single stray hair there. Completely smooth and Chris wonders how that feels. Not just to get done but against any part of his body.

“What are you doing?” Zach’s body jerks away from Chris’s finger.

Oops? When had he reached out to actually touch?

“Just wanted to know.”

“Know what? What an asshole feels like?”

“Please, I’ve touched plenty an asshole before.”

Zach snorts. “This is surreal, oh my god.”

“What?” Chris strokes a finger down the crease of Zach’s ass and the older man lets out this whiny moan that makes Chris want to keep doing what he’s doing.

“You don’t need to, ah,” Zach breaks off when Chris crawls onto the bed. The motion has Zach’s body rolling to the side so his dick misses his mouth. It’s kind of cute the way Zach’s mouth is hanging open like that. This little disappointed O at not being full of cock. Okay, maybe cute isn’t the right word here.

“Want to.” Chris shrugs. He really does. Is that so wrong?

Zach isn’t doing anything other than staring at Chris now. Trying to assess the situation, Chris guesses. He comes to some kind of conclusion, most likely the correct conclusion that _Chris is not fucking around, okay_ , and gives a little huff of a laugh before uncoiling and rolling to the side of the bed.

“Fine. If you’re gonna do that then you need this.”

He’s throwing something at Chris’s head, who just barely manages to catch it in time. “What the hell?” It’s lube. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So I should just...?” Chris trills his fingers at Zach’s ass.

“Yup. At least, that’s the general idea.”

Alright then. Zach assumes the position as Chris opens the bottle and dribbles some of the lube over his two first fingers. It’s cold but not sticky like he’d assumed it would be. Nice and slick and as soon as Zach’s hunched back over and licking at his dick, Chris is circling his fingers around the tight, pink muscle.

Zach lets out a muffled groan, cock in his mouth the cause of it. Chris is entranced by the shine of lube on Zach’s ass, the way the pucker loosens the more Chris massages it. Like it’s just begging for something to fill it up.

“This okay?” and Chris pushes the tip of one finger inside Zach’s hole.

When Zach nods, Chris flattens his other hand against Zach’s ass and pushes him until both knees are on the mattress on either side of his head. It shoves Zach’s cock even further in his mouth and Chris is biting back a curse because holy shit he did not think it possible to suck that much of your own cock.

A sound like a choke leaves Zach’s mouth and he pulls away from his mouth enough so that his dick is resting on his lower lip. Chris worries for all of half a second that he’s gone too far, that it’s too much for Zach to handle. But Zach’s face is scrunched up with pleasure and Chris can’t help himself. He pushes his finger in harder, circles it around, crooks it up and watches in amazement as Zach’s cock all but drools precum on his chin.

“You can take another one, can’t you.”

It should be a question. It’s not. And Chris should wait for an answer. But he doesn’t. Instead he’s pushing his second finger alongside the first and feeling the way Zach’s body grips him.

“Jesus, Zach, you’re so hot.”

Zach’s making little mewling noises against his dick. Which, is just unfairly hot is what it is. Zach, flushed all pretty pink and slurping himself down as Chris finger fucks him. It’s better than anything he ever imagined and yet he finds himself still wanting.

“What if I just...”

Chris bends over and places an open mouth kiss to the meat of Zach’s ass. Zach’s reaction is to jerk away from the touch and Chris is worried he didn’t like it.

“Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t -”

“No. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting that. I mean, it’s good. Really good. So you can do that again if you want.”

This time, instead of a kiss, Chris bites down and feels the clench of muscles around his finger.

“Oh my god!” He can’t help it. He needs to just get closer and -

Chris licks a broad stripe down the crease of Zach’s ass, stopping when he gets to his fingers. It sounds like Zach is crying against the head of his cock and that thought shouldn’t turn Chris on so much but. It does. It so totally fucking does. Chris uses his fingers to pull Zach open, giving him enough space to fuck his tongue inside Zach. It’s not something he’s really done before, never thought he’d want to. But in this moment, Chris can think of nothing better than this.

He tastes the lube, but underneath that is all Zach. And Zach tastes good, there’s no better way to describe it. Thick on his tongue and heady in his nose as he inhales. Chris’s only regret is not getting his tongue inside Zach’s ass before the lube and fingers. Because then he’d be able to really appreciate eating out Zach’s ass. Next time, he thinks. For now, Chris settles on fucking his tongue further into Zach, enough so it’s starting to hurt him. But for Zach it’s gotta feel amazing, Chris’s tongue and fingers deep inside, because Zach can’t keep the noises from flying out of his mouth.

“Shit, Chris!” Zach’s stroking himself, his head turned to the side so he can pant out shallow breaths.

“Could you come like this? Just from my fingers and tongue inside your ass?”

Zach nods jerkily.

“And what would you do with all that come? Would you swallow it down, Zach?”

“Yes.” It’s barely more than a breath of an answer but it may as well have been screamed into his ear for all Chris reacts to it.

He uses his free hand to undo his pants, almost violently pulling himself out and stroking himself in time to Zach’s hand. He’s already so close to coming, never been so turned on before.

“God, what must it feel like to fuck you like this?” He speaks against his fingers, lets his tongue flick against Zach’s red, stretched rim.

“So good. I’d let you, Chris, want you to.”

Chris pulls out and slams back inside Zach with three fingers, twisting roughly as he curses at the image of him standing over Zach and pounding down into him; watching his cock disappear as Zach sucks the come right out of himself.

“Fuck.” He closes his eyes and feels his orgasm racing through his body faster than he can tamp down. “I’m gonna come, oh shit.”

He raises up and strokes himself, shooting all over Zach’s ass and balls. He wants to pull out his fingers, scoop up his jizz and fuck it into Zach’s hole; hear the squelch of his come as it makes a mess of Zach, all stretched out and loose.

Zach’s making rough _oh, oh, oh_ sounds as Chris keeps his fingers inside him, pushing in deep and grinding up against his prostate.

“You close? I want to see you feed yourself your come, Zach.”

And just like that Zach’s shutting his eyes and shooting into his open mouth, tongue licking and throat swallowing and shit, his ass clamps down hard on Chris’s fingers. Chris feels his cock twitch almost painfully at the sight. Like it wants to try for round two already.

“Do you like that? The taste of your come?”

Zach’s hand is still stroking, wringing out every last drop, making mming noises every time he swallows.

“What about mine?” And before he can think about it, Chris is smearing his fingers through the mess on Zach’s ass and shoving his fingers into Zach’s mouth.

A fat drop of come leaks out of Zach’s cock. It lands on Chris’s hand, rolls down his fingers and Zach greedily sucks at them, taking it all in. Christ. Fucking Christ. Chris will be replaying that image for the rest of his goddamn life.

“Christ almighty.” He pulls out of Zach’s mouth slowly and scootches back enough so Zach can uncurl his body and relax his overworked muscles.

“Mm,” Zach moans out again.

They’re both silent as they lie next to each other. Chris doesn’t want things to get weird. He doesn’t feel weird, he feels great, but who knows what’s going on in Zach’s head right now.

“What are you thinking?” He has to ask.

“I’m thinking you better get something to clean me off because I don’t want your spunk drying on my ass. What the hell were you thinking coming all over me like that?”

Chris rolls to his side and glares at Zach. “I was thinking you liked my come all over you. Inside you, too.”

He means inside Zach’s mouth but realizes how it can be taken when Zach smirks back. “Maybe I would.”

“Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” Chris is all but losing coherency again as he thinks about it.

Zach nods slowly, his smirk turning into something more dangerous and promising. “Maybe if you’re lucky, someday soon I’ll even let you.”

“God, Zach. Too soon.” He isn’t thinking through his words right now, because he knows how that can sound too and he doesn’t want Zach mistaking him. “I mean, too soon to be getting me all worked up again. I need at least a few hours before I can get it up again and you are making things hard - though unfortunately not literally, dammit - for me right now.”

Zach just laughs at Chris, like he always does when Chris runs his mouth faster than his brain can keep up. He motions at the ensuite door as if to say what are you waiting for? and nearly shoves Chris off the bed.

Laughing, Chris gets up. He’s still fully dressed, only his dick hanging out of his open fly. He tucks himself back in and awkwardly waddles his way to the bathroom because he may not be as messy as Zach but it’s still uncomfortable down there.

He comes back, wet towel in hand, to a sleepy eyed Zach.

“You just gonna crash on me?” If Zach falls asleep, what does Chris do? Stay? Go? He doesn’t know. Shit.

“You can crash too.”

Well then. Chris shucks off his jeans and shirt and flops down next to Zach in bed. It’s only early evening but he’s wiped. Completely drained; he can’t manage to do more than roll around and get comfortable curled around Zach’s back. Seriously, the place could start burning down around him and Chris is pretty sure he’d be too tired to try for escape.

“Maybe after our nap, and some food because I know I’ll be starving when we wake up, you can try and get that fat cock of yours inside me before nutting all over my ass, hm?”

“Asshole,” he mumbles against Zach’s hair.

Even still, his dick likes the idea, perks up a bit, and maybe he’s not quite as tired as he’d thought.

“Hey,” Chris says, suddenly thinking of something.

Zach mumbles out a _hmm_ , already half asleep and adorable.

“How did you find out you could suck your own dick?”

Chris feels Zach shrug against him. It presses their bodies more closely together. Chris likes that. “Saw a porno once and wanted to see if I could do it.”

Chris is pretty sure he falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
